For The Love of Speed
by Arwen Thandiel
Summary: Jim needs a break, needs to feel something. Scotty knows just what his bonnie Captain needs, and fortunately for both of them, their Silver Lady wants it as well.


For the Love of Speed

Jim moves quietly through the wide corridors, careful to avoid any chance of running into his crew. Tonight is not the night to socialize. On other nights, he would saunter down the halls of his Silver Lady, charming yeomen and nurses in equal measure. Tonight though, he needed something different; something a little more _personal_. The Chair was just a little too oppressive today. Alpha shift weighed heavily on his mind and Jim's thoughts strayed to his First Officer for just a moment. Olive skin, dark eyes and delicately pointed ears pulled his attention from his journey and back to vicious memories of violence and agony.

Overwhelmed by the torrent of emotions those memories brought, Jim forces himself to focus once more on the familiar path to Engineering. His thoughts of Spock and the myriad emotions the Vulcan invoked would just have to wait. The hum of the Enterprise fills his senses and he lets the gentle caress of his Lady smooth away the wrinkled memories.

_Another time_, he thinks. _I'll figure it out later._

Almost without conscious thought, Jim enters Engineering and quickly slips into the recesses of the chaotic room. To him, this is the most beautiful part of his ship. Here, she is completely undressed, purely functional, like a woman without makeup on. While Jim would often joke with Bones that he preferred his women _au natural_, the images that filled his mind and curled his lips were not those of a svelte women with glistening lips and fresh, flushed skin. The images that others often assumed lecherous were actually of with gleaming silver piping, carefully bundled wires, crystals and coolant systems.

She's the sexiest woman in the quadrant, his Silver Lady. No one really understands why he responds so aggressively to the Starfleet Admiralty and their frequent interference that he is a reckless Captain. They call him a cowboy, say he's putting his ship and crew in danger and his lips curl up into a barely repressed snarl.

How _dare_ they claim he would put his Lady in unnecessary danger! What kind of man do they think he is? Only one person on the entire ship really understands this unorthodox romance. One man could look in Jim's eyes and _see_ what his Silver Lady means to him, because this man feels the same. She isn't just a ship, she _is_ _everything_. Normally, Jim doesn't mind sharing his women, but there is something primal about his connection with Her. Jim wouldn't let just anyone within her powerful hull. Only the worthy may pass.

Jim refuses to call it _hiding,_ so he crouches down behind a coolant junction and _observes_ his crew in motion. So _many_ hands. Sometimes it's difficult watching others touch her like this. He itched to follow behind them, checking their work, smoothing panels they closed too roughly, polishing the fingerprints away from the gleaming tritanium.

Scotty quickly spots him in his hidy-hole and sends a wink his way. The gruff engineer knows why his Captain is there and knows enough to trust him where he is. It's a rare man that Montgomery Scott let wander around his engine room and Jim Kirk is one of those few.

Jim presses his back against the plating and lets the humming vibration of the warp core wash away the day's tension like the best kind of massage. Not even sex could get Jim this relaxed, which was why he's in Engineering instead of chasing his yeoman down the corridor. Jim loses track of time after that and wakes with a start, sometime later, not realizing when he managed to fall asleep.

Scotty is still working away, muttering under his breath and tapping away at the consol in front of him (and the three behind him, as well). Jim would never have guessed that the scraggly castoff he found on Delta Vega would become one of his closest friends and one of the view living beings in the universe that understands him in this _intimate_ and _vulnerable_ way.

Jim stands, stretching his long legs and groaning quietly as the muscles bunch and release. Scotty must have heard the noise despite Jim's effort to quell the sound and glances the blond man's way. A quirk of the lips and nod of the head let Jim know he could hide hang out on the Commander's office until Scotty is done with his current project. Jim cocks his head in acknowledgment and shuffled his way to the indicated room, absentmindedly dragging his fingers against the paneling as he goes.

The caress does not go entirely unnoticed though and Scotty chuckles to himself as he observes Jim's tactile affections. The boy is a _wonder_; there is no doubt about that. Scotty can admit, both to himself and anyone else who asks that his Captain is the finest in the fleet; not because of his quick mind or no no-win-scenarios attitude, though they certainly help. In Scotty's humble (not really) opinion, Jim is the finest Captain in the fleet because of his love affair with their magnificent Silver Lady.

Jim isn't just _in control_ of the ship; he worshipes her like a doting husband. No expense to grand, no effort to strenuous to make her happy and keep her safe. And Scotty believes firmly that, because of Jim's deference to Her, She changes the laws of physics for him in return. If Scotty were a religious man, he might call the Enterprise their Goddess and sometimes, in his more racy dreams, he does. And with any Goddess, sometimes you need to make offerings to keep her happy. Whether Jim realizes it or not, that's what he's in Scotty's office to do. Jim may not know yet that this is what their Lady needs, but Scotty is sure Jim will understand and agree with whatever is recommended by the eccentric and talented engineer.

Satisfied with his work for the moment, Scotty wipes the gel-lubricant on his coveralls and shuffles his way toward his office, carefully placing his myriad tools right where he wants them for his next project. He can see Jim through the glass, head turned to the side and resting on his arms atop the desk. Scotty makes a mental note to turn the glass opaque before he explained his plan. Wouldn't do to have non-believers see their offering and do something stupid.

_Oh, Jimmy boy,_ he thought. _Yer jus perfect lad. She's gonna love ya. Jus perfect._

Scotty enters the office, the automatic door opening with a soft _whoosh_ and closing behind him with the same smooth breath. Scotty takes a moment to be proud that the sound is so quiet it doesn't even wake his light-sleeping Captain. As he makes his way to the chair next to Jim, rather than the one across from him, he reaches out and gently squeezes the young man's shoulder. He anticipates the jump and is a good distance away by the time Jim swings his arm out in reflexive defense.

"Easy there laddie, es alright now. Jus me."

"Shit, sorry Scotty. That's the second time I've dozed off in here."

Jim rubs his hands roughly over his face, fighting the yawn that threatens to overtake him.

"Ay, laddie, our Lady is bein extra gentle with ya tonight. She always knows what ya need, ya ken?"

Jim chuckles and nods his head.

"I just needed some quiet. It's been so busy and I just…I haven't had the chance to _feel_ Her in a while. I…I knew you'd understand."

While it comes out as a statement, there's a clear uncertainty in Jim's voice and Scotty is struck with how _young_ his Captain is. Some part of the boy is expecting to be rejected, told he's being foolish, childish, _unbecoming of a Captain_.

Yes, Scotty remembers that phrase flung at the boy like the most vicious of volleys. The Admiralty has been especially rough with Jim as of late, minus one Admiral Pike, and it seems to have been weighing on the lad more than he's been letting on.

"Of course, I ken lad. No one gets it better than me. You need Her arms around ya. I have meself from time to time. And She needs ya also. Like any Goddess, she appreciates an offering now n' then."

Scotty mentally holds his breath. There. He's made the first nudge. If the boy queries, the deed is as good as done. And Scotty has little doubt of his Captain's curiosity, nor his love for their Silver Lady.

"Offering?"

Perfect

"Ay, laddie. Like the Goddesses of old, we subjects need ta show our devotion, give somethin of ourselves to Her."

Scotty keeps his voice light and a smile on his face so as not to insight any suspicion from the younger man. He takes a moment to observe the blond and notes the tired but still electric blue eyes, smooth skin, the stubble on his jaw and the plush lips that really have no business being on a man. His gaze travels lower, watching as Jim's adam's apple bobs with an involuntary swallow. His Captain must have discarded his Command tunic before making his way to engineering because he is clad only in the black skintight undershirt they all wear underneath the uniform. The matte material molds to the man's body, giving a teasing hint of the muscled torso that was encased. Long legs jutted out from narrow hips that seemed to shift under the Scotsman's scrutiny.

"Oh, um okay. Yeah, how do we…ah…do that?"

Jim sounds uncharacteristically innocent in is questioning and Scotty takes a moment to consider if this is actually what needs to happen for their Lady to be strong, or if these are the musings of a lecherous old man, eager to see his ephemeral Captain stripped down to his most basic functions. Let's let the other decide.

"Well, laddie, it's a bit…um… unconventional…ay. That's the word. But I'm certain She'll see this for what it is. Ya really are a bonnie lad, the most perfect offering our Lady could ever have. Ya love Her, ay? (Jim nods). Ay, I ken. And really, lad, all She would want is your pleasure…"

Scotty leaves the statement hanging in a pregnant pause. He was always one for dramatics and this situation calls for all his talent. Jim's acquiescence is important; necessary. Their Lady needs him and it's up to Scotty to deliver. He damn well better not scare the lad away.

"I…I think I know what you mean. And…yeah. I want this for Her."

Jim is watching Scotty with strangely peaceful eyes and the Scotsman realizes that all his worry was quite ridiculous. Of course Jim would understand. He's the _only_ one that would.

"Good. Good laddie. Then why don ya just hop up on that desk there and I'll fetch what we need."

Scotty moves to retrieve the necessary items but Jim grabs his hand and shakes his head.

"You have everything we need, right here."

Jim's eyes move down to Scotty's coveralls and he immediately spots what the young genius is referring to. There, in one of the many pockets is a small tube of industrial lubricant. The kind the engineers often use to grease joints and line connections.

_Flawless_, Scotty thinks.

Is there anything more intimate than using their Lady's slick to smooth the way? Scotty nods and Jim stands up from his chair. The Scotsman is struck for a moment by how much taller his Captain is.

_Will he expect to lead?_ Scotty wonders.

It would make senses. Jim is an infamous ladies man; however, there were rumors that Jim doesn't particularly care about the gender _or_ species of his bed partners, so long as they're exotic and willing. Scotty is clear that he fit only one of the two criteria and hopes the lad wouldn't be too disappointed.

"It feels so right, making this offering with you Scotty. You're incredible. You love Her as much as I do. You _get_ it, you get _me_. I wouldn't do this with anyone else. Not even Bones, not even _Spock_."

Well, the lad certainly has a way with words, even whispered ones. Scotty's heart swells with pride and a sense of intense responsibility. He will make this perfect for his Captain and his Lady. There is simply no other option. If the lad wants to be in control, then he damned well would be.

"Scotty…how do you want me?"

Well shit.

"Ah, laddie, ya say such things t'an old man like me an it's liable ta stop me heart."

Jim laughs at Scotty's feigned distress and placed himself up on the desk, scooting back a little to give the Scotsman room to move between his legs.

"Is this okay?"

Where was this coy, innocent Jim coming from? Scotty had to admit, he expected Jim to be much more of an alpha male but he certainly wont look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Es perfect, laddie, jus perfect. Now, why don'tcha get rid of that shirt and I'll just step out of these messy coveralls."

Scotty presses the control on the desk, and a white haze washed over all the windows of the office, effectively shielding them from curious and prying eyes. Just has he reaches to pull the coveralls from his shoulders, Jim's hand stopped him again. Scotty looked up with curiosity written across his face.

"Leave them on?"

Jim sounded so hopeful and Scotty swallowes hard, cock twitching at the seemingly simple request.

"Ay, laddie, ay. Whatever ya want."

Jim smiles brightly, seeming to light the room with his delight and resumes shucking off his black undershirt. He looks up at Scotty once it's removed seeming to ask for further instructions. Scotty steps forward into the v of Jim's hips and smoothes his grease covered fingers through the blond locks. Jim seemes to purr under the gentle ministration and arches his head back with the stroke.

Scotty takes in the beautiful lines of Jim's neck and jaw. Unable to resist, he bends his head, placing his lips on the stubbled jaw and kisses his way from chin to collarbone. The lad is simply stunning. Jim hums at the gentle touch and reaches out, placing his broad hands on the Scotsman's hips. Jim squeezes and Scotty groanes with the first intimate contact initiated by his bonnie Captain.

Jim's fingers travel to the top of Scotty's coveralls and pulls at the fastenings. The material quickly parts and Jim keeps pulling until the split reaches all the way down, past the engineer's hips and to his thighs. Questing fingers pushes more material aside and Scotty jumps when cold fingers smooth across the flesh of his belly. In an odd moment of self-consciousness, Scotty sucks in his tummy and curves his body just slightly way from Jim's reach.

Immediately, the blond protests and sits up to pull Scotty closer.

"No," he grumbles. "If I'm perfect with my weird hair and chicken legs, you're perfect with your belly. No hiding. If you start to hide, I'm gonna get nervous so _no_ hiding."

Scotty can't help but chuckle at the other man's petulant declaration and nods his head in agreement.

"Very well, laddie, No hidin."

Figures. Scotty was expecting an alpha-male, ladies man and he gets a pushy bottom instead. His Captain truly is _perfect_.

Scotty's coveralls are pushed off his shoulders for a moment and he barely has time to blink before his red tunic and black undershirt are unceremoniously pulled over his head and thrown across the room. In retaliation, Scotty's fingers quickly find the fastening of Jim's uniform slacks and slips open the clasp before tugging the offending material of those _chicken_ legs. Jim's cock strains against his regulation white briefs and a wet spot is already forming.

"No fair," the man mumbles before quickly returning the gesture with Scotty's own regulation slacks. Jim can only push them part of the way down the engineer's hips before the coveralls get in the way but Jim seems satisfied with his progress. The Scotsman resumes his exploration of the chiseled beauty in front of him, hands gliding over smooth flesh and cut muscle that bunches and flexes under his hands. With only a little pressure to the now heaving chest, Scotty directs his Captain to lie back on the desk. Little gadgets and bits are shoved to the floor, making way for the blonde's eager form to be put on display like the offering he is.

Scotty leans down and presses insistent kisses to the flexing abdominals while he unfastens and pulls off each of Jim's Starfleet issued boots. One after the other, they hit the floor with a muffled thud and Scotty watches as Jim's cock twitches with the sound. _So responsive_. Scotty has never been with a lover so eager, so uninhibited. He can immediately see the appeal of bedding Jim Kirk. If the man is even half this open with his lovers, Scotty can only wonder how the man ever makes it out of his quarters. This man is born to be split open and _devoured_.

Jim's back arches and a groan escapes his lips as Scotty gently rakes broken and stained nails down his flushed chest and belly. The wet spot on his briefs has spread and Scotty can see the head of Jim's cock, forcing its way above the band. Apparently, the man is blessed in _many_ ways both mind and body and Scotty takes a moment to appreciate the sheer perfection of the pulsing organ. He decides then that his only goal tonight is to make Jim cum without touching that flawless cock. A challenge, but Scotty has always loved a challenge and he is nothing if not…creative.

"Please" Jim gasps. "Please don't make me wait. Don't make _us_ wait."

Scotty's eyes snap up to those beautiful blue orbs. _Of course!_ This is about more than just the two of them. Scotty's resolve to bring him to release without touching Jim only strengthens. That would please their Lady. He is certain!

"Ay laddie, alright. Just a wee bit o patience and we'll be on our way."

Jim's hum of approval is punctuated by the grip of his legs around Scotty's waist, yanking him forward. The engineer stumbles forward, thighs impacting lightly with the edge of the desk and he pitches forward, catching himself on his hands placed on either side of Jim's ribcage. His chuckle at the man's eagerness is replaced by a loud moan as Jim smirks and rolls his body up and into the cradle of Scotty's hips, the Scotsman's cock rubbing firmly against Jim's firm ass.

Needing no further encouragement, Scotty grabs the nearest sharp tool and _cuts_ the briefs of Jim's wiggling hips, tossing them to the floor along with the rest of their unneeded clothing. He reaches behind him, grabbing Jim by his knees and pressing them back until the blonde's thighs are flush with his torso. Scott's breath catches in his throat. _Goddess, the lad was gorgeous._ Jim reaches up and holds his legs as Scotty releases one hand to retrieve the gel from his pocket.

The cap is already half off and needs little pressure to go toppling to the floor. Scotty wastes no time in pressing the tube directly into the puckered pink flesh of his Captain's hole, squeezing a generous amount of the lubricant into Jim's waiting body. The young genius groans at the abrupt intrusion of the cold lubricant and curls his hips up in simultaneous discomfort and pleasure.

"Ay, I ken, but it'll heat up with ya real quick."

Scotty removes the head of the tube from Jim's body and keeps squeezing, allowing the gel to flow out onto the quivering pucker and surrounding flesh. Satisfied with his work, Scotty tosses the nearly empty tube onto the desk and reaches down to scoop some of the gel onto his fingers only to pause when he realizes his own briefs were still on. Jim curls his hips up impatiently and Scotty lets go of the man's other leg to reach down and push the offending material off his hips and down his thighs to join the rest of his uniform.

Scotty takes another moment to consider his Captain, splayed across his desk and wanton. He is tempted to entitle the man the most beautiful submissive he's ever seen but has a sneaking suspicion that Jim Kirk is much more an Incubus than he was ever given credit for.

The Scotsman reaches down and smoothes the gel over his own engorged flesh, pumping his hand up and down slowly so the gel heats and spreads with ease. Jim moans at the incredible sight and releass one hand from his thigh to grab his own cock and mirror Scotty's motion.

"Ney laddie, not tonight. You'll come without a touch. That's wha She wants and I'm goin' ta deliver if it's the last thing I do."

Jim looks torn between delight and agony at Scotty's declaration but obediently places his hand back on his thigh, holding himself open for Scotty. Without further time wasted, Scotty moves back into the v of Jim's legs and makes quick work of preparing his Captain's body. Jim seems fairly familiar with these proceedings as he takes a deep breath, relaxes his muscles and pushes out gently against Scotty's scissoring fingers. With minimal preparation completed, Scotty grabs Jim's hips, pulling him to the edge of the desk and pressing his cock against the stretched and twitching opening.

Scotty takes a brief second to reach down and pull the sleeve of his coverall back on, remembering Jim's request and takes pleasure in the other man's delighted chuckle before pressing in. The laughter turns quickly to a breathy groan as his Captain's body struggles to accept the intrusion. Scotty can feel the ring of muscle relaxing as best it can as Jim consistently bears down against the intrusion_. Pushy bottom indeed!_

He places Jim's calves on the Scotsman's shoulders before pushing firmly until they meet, hip to him. Scotty's sac is pressed against Jim's taunt ass, his cock buried to the hilt and his hips stuttering with the repressed need to thrust, _hard_. Jim has thrown his own hands over his head, unconsciously crossing his wrists and looking for all the world like a bound and wanting pleasure slave.

Scotty can resist no more and beginnings rhythmically thrusting into the willing body below him. He's grateful the desk is bolted to the bulkhead as he is sure the pace he has set would have moved the thing across the floor by now. His heart is pounding and every sense is filled with Jim. Jim's sent, Jim's sound, Jim's feel, Jim's taste. But it's the vision that sends the blood rushing to his cock. Jim is positively glowing under Scotty's persistent attention. He moans and arches and claws, clenching his hole around Scotty's throbbing cock and grinding his hips into every thrust. His blue eyes are glazed over with pleasure, pupils blown wide with lust despite the bright lights of the room.

Scotty begins to speak and though he can't hear himself over the sound of rushing blood in his ears he can feel his voice vibrate in his throat. Jim will tell him later that he began describing his favorite parts of their Sliver Lady, statistics, functions and equations spilling from his lips in a heavily accented and continuous growl. Jim will also tell him later, with a gorgeous blush on his cheeks that the dirty tech-talk is what sends him over the edge.

When Scotty begins muttering the equation for transwarp beaming, Jim loses his grip on reality and cums, vision whiting out and breath rushing out of his lungs, untouched cock spurting seed across Jim's heaving belly and quaking chest. Scotty follows him shortly after, locking his hips tight against Jim's ass and grinding into his Captain's body. In that moment, the ship shivers and the lights flicker overhead, just for a moment.

Both men only have a moment to look at one another in wonder before a familiar, cold voice breaks over the com.

"Captain Kirk to the bridge."

Jim chuckles weakly before rushing to dress. Scotty can't help the twitch in his cock as he realizes that Jim will be headed to the bridge sans briefs and with the engineer's seed dripping out of his stretched and used hole. Jim is mostly dressed before Scotty can pull himself out of his musings and the Scotsman takes advantage of Jim's distraction with dressing, reaching over to cup the man's still twitching and tender cock.

Jim stills, sucking in a breath, eyes snapping up to the man in front of him.

"She's happy, ya ken?"

A grin splits across Jim's face and he laughs. It's the most free and light sound Scotty has ever heard the man make.

"I know! I can feel it. She's gonna kick _ass_ for us!"

Scotty laughs at the bright declaration and finishes dressing. Jim heads back to the bridge and Scotty to the Engineering control consoles.

Later, the crew is in the mess, celebrating another impossible victory against the Kligons. Everyone is boasting about how beautifully the Enterprise performed. Each statement was filled with wonder at the impossible maneuvering and unprecedented response time of the ships computers.

And, if Jim and Scotty take a moment to smile to themselves, and tben one another, no one seems to notice.

…But _She_ did.

She _always_ does….


End file.
